Two Twin Stars
by Kokuyoseki
Summary: When Alex meets Selena Gomez, she knows something is weird. She knows that their families are hiding a big secret from them. What is it? When they find the truth what will happen to them? How will they handle the truth? Some slight Jalex. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Scene

Two Twin Stars

**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place even though I want to.

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

"But Da-ad! You said we would have pancakes this morning! Why not?" Alex Russo whined to her father.

"I told you Alex. You failed your maths test _and_ your history exam!" Jerry Russo told his 16 year old daughter. "This should teach you a lesson on _studying_. JUSTIN! Get down here!"

"What's up Dad?" Alex's 18 year old brother asked Jerry as he ran down the spiral staircase.

"I need you to teach your sister what studying is. I know that who ever can do it is a genius and deserves an award but it has to be done. I need you to help her study school subjects and with her magical studies as well. I know you can do it son. Thanks." And with that last statement he walked out into the sub shop to serve the early morning breakfast customers.

"But? What?" Justin stuttered.

"Well, Justin. Looks as if you're stuck with the impossible task of teaching me how to study_ properly_. Just letting you know, there's not much point in trying so I'm gonna leave you here while I go shopping at the sale in town, OK?" Alex said to her brother and then walked out the back door so that she didn't have to go past her father working in the sub shop.

"Huh? Alex you get back here right now!" Justin screamed after his younger sister.

Alex poked her head back around the frame of the door. "Just so that you know Justin, you aren't female so you can't be my mother and you are nowhere _near_ being old enough to be my father, so that means that you aren't the boss of me so go away."

"Yeah that may be so but I am still your older brother so I have authority over you so that means that you get right back here where I can see you Alex!" Justin said his voice rising with each word so by the end he was screaming at his little sister.

"Whatever _DAD!_" Alex said and then the back door slammed, letting Justin know that Alex was long gone.

"Geez, I can't believe that Justin thought that he was the boss of me, Alex Russo. Ohhh look! Selena Gomez and The Scene! Playing live! They never play live. Ever." Alex said to herself. " Why isn't anyone crowding around them? They must be so popular!"

Alex walked up to the band and over heard them talking. "You have gotta be kidding me! We can't do a duet with Selena! None of us can sing to save our life! Where are we going to find someone who can sing in a duet with Selena?" The drummer told his band mates.

"I'll sing with her."

"Who the hell are you and why are you eavesdropping on our conversations?"

"That doesn't matter. You need someone to sing with Selena and here I am. Why are you turning me down?"

"Because you look exactly like Selena and we can't have someone that looks like Selena singing with her. That's just not done in this world little girl."

"Did you just call me a 'little girl'? No one, and I mean no one calls Alex Russo a little girl EVER!"

"What's all this noise out here guys?" Selena Gomez questioned her band as she walked out form backstage.

"This girl says that she can sing with you in the duet since none of us guys can sing at all but I was saying that we can't have a Selena look-alike singing with her."

"Well if she says that she can sing with me then if she has the skills then she can."

"Really! I can sing with you?"

"Sure. Lets go back behind the curtain to see how well you can sing. And then if you qualify then you can pick out your outfit yourself. By the way you have a pretty awesome sense of fashion."

"Thanks Sel. Hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"Course not Alex. I can't really give you a nickname though."

"Oh you can call me Ale. It sounds like Ellie but is spelt A-L-E. OK so what songs are we going to sing?"

"We are going to sing Naturally, Falling Down, Round and Round, One and the Same and Tell me Something I don't Know. So lets get started. Naturally comes first. The Scene starts playing now."

Selena:How you choose to express your self.

Alex: Its all your own and I can tell.

Both: It comes naturally. It comes naturally.

Alex: You follow what you feel inside. It's intuitive you don't have to try.

Both: It comes naturally. Mmmm. It comes naturally.

Selena: And it takes my breathe away.

Both:You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting when you know it's meant to be  
Alex: Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me, baby  
Selena: Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally bay-bay-baby  
Alex: You have a way of moving me a force of nature, your energy  
Selena: It comes naturally it comes naturally, you know it does  
Alex: And it takes my breath away what you do, so naturally  
Both: You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting when you know it's meant to be  
Selena: Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me, baby  
Alex: Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally bay-bay-baby  
Alex: When we collide sparks fly when you look in my eyes it takes my breath away  
Both:You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting when you know it's meant to be  
Alex: Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me, baby  
Selena: Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally bay-bay-baby  
Alex: Naturally  
Selena: Naturally  
Alex: Naturally  
Selena: Bay-bay-baby  
Both:Naturally  
Alex: Naturally  
Selena: Naturally  
Alex: Naturally  
Selena: Naturally  
Alex: Naturally  
Both: Bay-bay-baby.

"Wow Alex you're a natural at singing. You sound just like me!" Selena complimented Alex.

"Yeah ...Alex? Im sorry about before. You are a really good singer." Greg (Drummer) told Alex sincerely.

"Hey thanks Greg. You guys are really good too." Alex told The Scene.

"OK enough complimenting for now. Alex, you SO qualify to help me onstage at my concerts. The next one is at the Madison Square Garden next Saturday. Do you think that you would be able to make it to sing with me onstage?"

"Well," Alex considered. "They are pretty tough but I might be able to come if you give them some tickets? Would you be able to do that? For me? So that I can sing onstage with you?"

"Sure. It's a done deal. How many in your family?"

"My mom, my dad, Justin and Max. Four. Do you think that you can get them backstage passes as well? I'm taking it that you want me to help you in all of your New York concerts?"

"Yeah I would need you to help at very concert. And sure I can get them backstage passes. If you wanted we could bring them around with us on my tour. That way they would have to let you go. They get a free road trip around America, free tickets to every concert, and they can keep an eye on you. How does that sound? Would they agree to that?"

"Hell yeah they would agree to that!" Alex hugged Selena.

"Um- Alex? I-cant-breathe!" Selena choked out.

"Oops sorry."

"And please don't tell your parents about you being close friends with me yet. I think that they would totally freak out. So just tell them about the tickets and the backstage passes for now, OK?"

"Sure. But if they are going to be at the Madison Square Garden when you're sining how am I going to come up onstage and sing with you? If they saw me just run off into the crowd I would be grounded for the rest of the year."

"Just say that you are needed backstage. You won't be lying you just won't be telling all you know. You will be needed backstage but just not the way that your family would think so."

"I like the way you think Selena. OK so I tell them that I won a competition and scored tickets and backstage passes. When I get to the concert I say that I am needed backstage and then come back here to get ready with you. Is that right?"

"Yep. So do you want to pick out your outfits for Saturday? I'll show you mine." Selena spoke to Alex.

"OK. I hope you don't mind that I have a really different sense of fashion. But I like being different."

"Sure, that's fine with me. Lets go across town to my trailer and dressing room so that you can choose your clothing and give me your feed back on my outfits."

"Wow. Selena I love your trailer! You love all the same things that I do! So, show me the outfits that you want to wear." Alex told Selena.

"Well I really want to war this dress and this necklace," Selena told the new star, holding up a tight, fitted black spaghetti strap dress with a puffy skirt that came to just above the knee and a chunky gold bauble necklace that you would think would be over the top but Selena could pull it off perfectly. "But I don't know what shoes to wear with it. Do you think that you could help me?"

"I think that you need to be more out there with your clothing choices. You're famous! You shouldn't care abut what people think of what you wear. I think that if you wore these red tights and these chunky black heels you would look fab."

"Really? Because I thought that I would never be brave enough to wear something like that. I mean I've always wanted to but I've just never had the guts to wear clothing that I liked at my concerts ...You know, on Saturday I'll wear the clothes that I like. Thanks Alex."

In the end the outfit that Selena would wear was the black dress, the gold necklace, red tights and the black heels.**(1)**

"You should curl your hair." Alex blurted out.

"I was going to do that. Lets see how this looks and see if curled hair looks best."

_**Five minutes later**_

"Selena! Are you changed yet!"

"I am now. You don't have to scream your lungs out Alex." Selena said, coming out of the changing room.

"Wow Sel. You look ..."

"Bad."

"AMAZING!" Alex countered. "That outfit so suits you. And I think curled hair would look better with your short hair. So lets get started!"

_**One curling iron, 30 curls and a burnt ear later.**_

"Uhh Alex!" Selena whined. "I thought you said that you could use a curling iron!"

"It wasn't me! You were the one who kept moving your head."

"." Selena said. "Wht are you staring at now?"

"You look … absolutely amazfantabulous!" Alex spurted out in excitement.

"What was that word?"

"Amazfantabulous? Oh I just made that word up. Its a mix of amazing, fantastic and fabulous. Do you like it?"

"I LOVE it! Now you choose your outfits for the gig. I think that you would be able to pull this shirt of." Selena pointed to an over the shoulder white shirt with a studded singlet underneath. "I think that you could wear this. I know I can't, its just not me enough. It would totally work on you though."

"Hmm …That is hard to work with …I've got it! I pair it with those pants and those boots! Ohh and those earrings and that glove! Its perfect!"

"Are you sure? I mean I never wear those things and never will."

"Just you wait Sel. I can make a masterpiece out of this."

"OK …If you say so Ale. Get in the changing room then."

_**Ten minutes and a bright flash of light later.**_

"So what do you think Sel? Sel? Are you OK?" Alex waved her hand infront of her friends face.

"No! Does it look like I'm OK! That flash of light nearly blinded me! What was it anyways!"

"I have no idea I didn't even know that it happened. Are your eyes OK now Sel?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah I am now." Selena looked up from her lap. "Wow. That is amazing Ale."

Alex was wearing the shirt and in the light of the trailer the studs reflected silver, bronze and gold. The pants were skin tight and had small studs in random swirls on the legs. They were tucked into the boot that were gray and had mini belts instead of laces like on a normal shoe. They were peep-toe boots and ended just above the ankle. The glove were made of black lace and had no finger holes, just on big hole to put your fingers through and a thumb hole. On the other hand Alex wore a large circle ring and in her ears she had put on hoop earrings with thread going though. She had managed to put her hair up in a way that suited the attire perfectly. She was also wearing a pair of over sized sunnies over her eyes.**(2)**

"Thanks. I managed to do my hair by myself and I found this ring and thes sunnies in the dressing room. So what do yo think Sel? Did I pull it off?"

"You look amazfantabulous! I love that word!"

"OK so now that I have sussed out what I'm wearing I should go home and explain these tickets and backstage passes. Oh ad don't tell your band what your wearing. They should be surprised at th concert OK? Se ya! Bye Sel!"

"Ohh! Wait! Ale!"

"Yeah?"

"When should we practice? I mean you can't practice before the concert .. So when can you do it?"

"My excuse will be 'But Mo-om! I have to get a suitable outfit for the concert!' Don't worry, I know that it will work. So we practice all Saturday morning OK? Good. Now I _really_ have to go or parents will ground me and I won't be able to come. So Bye Sel!"

"Bye Ale! Saturday! Remember!"

* * *

**My second story! This calls for a celebration! Whoooooooo! There will be more chapters don't worry.**

**(1)Here is the link to the page with the picture. tell me where it is from in your reviews if you :**.  
**(2)See above:**./_on6VCOOV9-g/Sw7k32sAIMI/AAAAAAAAADA/g_w48Vyr_

**See Yous all Later!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy  
**


	2. Wizard Adoption Agency

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Alex! Where were you? I was so worried!" Theresa Russo said to her daughter.

"Why did you run away from your brother? We were so worried about you sweetie!" Jerry joined his wife in fussing over Alex.

"I was in the mall and guess who I met!" Alex said, faking the excited voice.

"_It won't be long my darling, pick up the phone nobodys on it. Where are your friends now baby? Where are who are supposed to be there for yoouuu. When you falling down the world starts spinning round."_

"Justin … Why on Earth are you sining Falling Down by Selena Gomez and The Scene?"

"Because they are awesome."

"Well then you can support me on this fact then ..."

"What fact?"

"I HAVE TICKETS AND BACKSTAGE PASSES TO HER CONCERT ON SATURDAY AT THE MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!"

"WHAT! Are you serious? I wanted to go to that! How did you get tickets and backstage passes?"

"Lets just say I won a little competition in the mall and she gave them to me _personally._" Alex told her brother.

"OHMIGOSH! You met Selena Gomez!" His mouth falling agape.

"Yeah ..." She said, then turned to her parents. "So, Justin wants to go so can we? There are tickets and passes for the whole family, even Max."

"Since there are five of each then I guess." Theresa said hesitantly.

"Thanks Mom! On Saturday I'm going to shopping for my concert outfit." Alex said running up the stairs to go to her room to tell Selena that she could come.

"Are you serious? We can go to the concert? Yeeeaaaahhhhh! WHHOOO-HOOOO!" Justin yelled as he ran out in to the sub shop to tell his friends about him personally meeting Selena Gomez.

"Selena! I can come! By the way my brother has a major crush on you and is your biggest fan ever. So I'm going shopping for my outfit now so that I will be free on Saturday. See you then! Bye!" Alex said to Selena's voice message.

"Did I just hear you calling Selena?" Justin poked his head around Alex's bedroom door.

"No. You just wanted to hear me calling Selena Gomez. Why would I even have Selena's number anyways? I'm not planning on stalking her like you would!"

"I am not going to stalk her! I'm just a huge fan!"

"Yeah whatever. I can tell that you're lying Justin. You're in _lo-ove_ with her!"

"No I'm not! I already told you I'-"

"Whatever. You know that I don't really care now go I have to find a suitable outfit for the concert."

"See you care too. You have to find the perfect items of clothing that work together."

"No but there will be lots of cute boys that just like you, have a crush o Selena. So vamos!"

"When did you learn how to speak a word of Spanish? And where are you taking me?"

"We are going shopping." Alex stated to a horrified Justin.

"When will this _torture_ end?" Justin wailed to the whole mall.

"Justin. You're with me so that we can find you a suitable outfit for you to impress Selena. And for me to get your opinion on my attire! Now what do you think of this top?" Alex asked her brother who was _so_ ready to die, holding up a silver singlet that was baggy at the neck and very breezy.

"If you wear that Mom and Dad will kill you."

"No worries I'll layer."

"You'll what?"

"Layer? Justin, you know nothing about fashion do you? Layering is when you wear multiple layers but you can see the appropriate layers. Like when I get a layered hair cut. So if I layered it with this purple singlet and wore those pants." Alex rambled on. "JUSTIN!"

"Huh? Sorry I was daydreaming."

"What? About you and Selena living happily ever after with each other? Justin that will never happen."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me I know this stuff. Now do you think that I should wear these silver boots or those purple ones?"

"The purple ones. Now can you hurry up so that you can tell me what to wear?"

"Justin you look fine. Just wear what you would normally wear. There's no point in getting her to like someone that isn't you."

"Great so I was dragged out here for no reason apart from to help you choose your outfit."

"Pretty much. So you think that I should wear the purple boots? Hmmmm? Yeah I think I will. Justin? You know sometimes you have really good fashion sense."

"Ummm? ...Thanks Alex? Can we go home now and can you tell me what you are planning to do on Saturday morning since you aren't going to be getting your concert clothes?"

"Ummmm ..."

"Come on Alex I know you're hiding something from me. So spit it out."

"Ummm …No Justin. If you want to find out then wait until Saturday. I'm not giving in to your _authority._"

"But.."

"No buts. Or else I'll never tell you."

"Fine fine I'll just wait until you want to tell all."

"Good boy. Now go find some more dolls to buy."

"Alex. They are _action figures_ not dolls. Learn the difference."

"I would but there is no difference. So what do you want to wear to meet you celeb crush?"

"She is not my crush, just the thing that I think about every second of my life." Justin said, staring dreamily off into space.

"Justin."

"Huh?"

"Justin. You just confessed your love for Selena Gomez in the mall. So are you going to answer my question? What do you want to wear? And no you aren't allowed to wear you Tears of Blood shirt ever again. So if you wore a plain white tee and a pair of jeans with a pair of converse she would think you were a great guy. So you don't need to buy anything but you do need to part with your TOB shirt. Now lets go home."

"_Finally!_"

AT THE RUSSO HOME

"I'm telling you Max! She's lying to us. She told mom and dad that she would get her outfit on Saturday but she just went and got it with me!"

"Justin. Knowing Alex she will want to go and get another because it isn't good enough. Now I need to o and find those UFO sheep and space cows."

"Typical Max." Justin sighed in frustration.

"I'm telling you Sel, the outfit is amazing. You are going to LOVE it!" Justin overheard Alex talking on the phone. 'Who is Sel? OMAF**(1)**! She does know Selena Gomez! Shut up Justin! She's talking again!' Justin scolded himself.

"So I meet you at your hotel room so that we can practice for the concert on Saturday. One second Selena, my brother, AKA your secret admirer wants to talk to me." Alex walked over to the door and listened carefully. Then she heard Justin start to crawl away. "Justin Russo. I never knew that you would stoop so low as to listen in on my phone conversations. WHY?"

"You're talking to Selena Gomez! You have her number! An-"

"And you want me to give it to you. The answer is NO JUSTIN!"

"_**So this is my secret admirer. Thanks for giving me all those gross love notes. Ale now I know why you hate having siblings let alone brothers."**_

"Yeah I know! They just barge into your conversation without a single thought of respect. But they forget that their sister is always Daddy's Little Princess. And Daddy's Little Princess can get him to do anything like not letting him go to any concerts for a week."

"You wouldn't do that!"  
"Allow me to demonstrate. Daddy! Justin was-"

"Fine. I won't tell. But remember that I know everything." And then Justin stalked out the door.

"Huh. He so doesn't know everything. He doesn't know that I'm singing with you on stage and that there is something really weird going on here."

"_**Yeah like that fact that we sound and look exactly the same. We have the same excellent fashion sense and we both have the same dream. We're best friends and we tell each other everything, we have no secrets."**_

"Speaking of secrets, I have to tell you something. I'm a wizard. I can do magic and spells and stuff like that."

"_**You have got to be kidding me! I can do that too! But I can't do it all the time only sometimes."**_

"Ohmygosh! We might just be"

"_**Twins!"**_

"Twins! This is insanely weird. I'll ask my parents about wizard adoption and see if I can come up with anything. So I'll see you on Saturday?"

"_**Yup. See you then! Bye!"**_

"Bye! Twin." Alex hung up the phone and went to ask her parents about wizard adoption.

IN THE RUSSO WIZARD LAIR

"Dad. Do you know anything about wizard adoption?"  
"Why Alex?"

"You know, I'm just curious."

"Well, if the wizard is put up for adoption then the new parents know nothing of the child's former life. Nothing of their parents, friends, pets nothing. Only the wizard adoption agency manager knows who the true parents are. The new parents are told a little about the true parents' lives but that is all that they know. You can search it up on the . (wwww)."

"Thanks Daddy. Oh I think that there might be a secret stash of jerky in the house that you don't know about. I don't know where it is though."

"Jerky? JERKY!" then Jerry Russo race off on a house-wide jerky hunt.

"Well that work well. Now lets just type in 'Adoptions 1994- 2010' That should give me some idea."

The Wizard internet worked its magic and then the result came up.

"Ok then. 'On the 1st of December 1996 there were two twin girls born to the Royal Family of the Magical Universe. They were unnamed because they were yet to be christened. The night before their christening the King and Queen went missing and with no one to protect them they were put up for adoption. They were both adopted on the same night by two very different families. One was adopted by a well known wizard family and the other by a very famous human family. They were both adopted on midnight of the last of night of 1996.' So I was right. Selena and I might be adopted. Now to see if the family descriptions match." Alex typed in 'Russo Family'. "Wow. We are well known. Now for the Gomez family. 'The Gomez family is a very famous human family that is into acting and singing. They have no natural children but have an adopted daughter named Selena. She has her own band and has acted alongside many wizard and human actors and actresses.' perfect match! But that means that Selena and I are the Princess's of the Royal family of the Universe. This is officially weird."


	3. Princesses of the Universe

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I don't own WOWP, only the plot line.  
**

_**SATURDAY MORNING**_

Alex woke up to the sound of Falling Down by Selena. "Uh stupid alarm clocks. Who the hell invented these things anyway?" She leapt out of her queen sized bed and ran to her ginormous wardrobe. 'Hmm lets see. Saturday morning shopping spree. I need something cute but serious yet something that I can move around in.' she picked out her black and white striped singlet and sparkly waistcoat. Then she pulled on some super skinny skinny jeans and her blood red converse. 'Accessories. Hoops I think and a scarf.' Alex put her gold hoop earrings in her ears and pulled her gold tie out from the massive knot of scarfs and ties in her wardrobe. She pulled her long raven hair into a high pony tail with a slight quiff. 'Perfect. Now I'll just grab my gold D&G bag put my concert outfit in it with the receipts. I can change the dates on them with magic. Now I'm ready to go 'shopping' for my outfit.' She ran down the spiral stairs to be welcomed by the shocked looks on her parents faces.

"Morning Mom, Dad. I'm going out shopping now. I have to find the perfect combination of clothing for tonight. I may be gone most of the day but I have my phone in my bag so call."

"I need evidence that you have it. Show me."

"Geez Mom. Here it is." Alex pulled out her diamond encrusted iPhone. "Now I had better be going. I'll be taking the new Porsche OK?"

"Alex. Breakfast first."

"Sorry Dad but I am losing prime shopping time here. And don't worry I actually pay attention in Drivers Ed unlike my other classes. And here is my Restricted fro proof."

"Wow. Look Theresa. Our daughter has her restricted already."

"Awww! My baby is growing up!"  
"Love you too Mom but I really have to go." Alex swiped up an apple, a muesli bar and the car keys then ran out the door.

'Huh I can't believe they fell for the trick! They know that I never use a really big handbag unless I'm bringing alt of stuff with me and I never bring heaps of stuff with me when I go shopping, I always bring lots home.'

As Alex drove along the streets of Manhattan she thought about the twin Princesses of the Magical Universe. She then realized that there was only one way to find out the truth.

WITH SELENA

"Uh where is she? She said that she would be here! We have to practice or else tonight is going to tank!"  
"Cool your jets Selena. I'm here." Alex walked up the steps to meet her look alike. "And before you say anything I need to see something. I need you to stand in front of me. But lock the door so that no one can distract me from the spell."

"What spell?"

"The one that will confirm my suspicions about us and our similarities. So here goes." Alex took a deep breath and then spoke. "Se io sono colui che credo di essere poi voglio usare il mio vero potere famiglie di trovare il mio gemello. Vorrei usare il potere della principessa dell'universo di trovare la mia altra metà. Show lei a me! Fammi vedere il mio gemello!" As Alex said the final words she began to rise up from the ground and a soft blue glow radiated from her body.

"Woah ..." Selena gazed up at her new friend and gasped in surprise when she too began to float above the ground and started to pour out the same kind of light as Alex but a pale lime green. Then an string of both energies from both girls broke off, swirled and then returned to the other girl. Alex and Selena reached out for each others hands and grasped them tightly. A ring of stars began to swirl faster and faster around Alex's right wrist and a chain slowly materialized on her slim wrist. Then a chain of fire chased its tail around Selena's left wrist. The heat from the fire got stronger and stronger until the flames turned into a chain identical to Alex's. The blue and green glows were slowly absorbed into the two girls and they were lowered to the ground.

"Wow. So I guess the spell worked." Selena was still in shock about what had just happened.

"Yep. And I now know the truth. We are sisters. Twins actually." Alex told the girl sitting opposite her.

"Double wow."

"Yeah and we're the Princesses of the Universe. On the night of our christening our true parents went missing and with no one to protect us we were put up for adoption." Alex explained to her sister.

"Triple wow! So we're royalty?"

"Yep. But don't let anyone know what we know or who we really are. They must of thought that at least one of us should know and the magical world. Anyways now you must be stronger than before and should be able to do magic more often an more easily right? Try this spell. Commakus Pancakus!" Alex taught her the pancake spell. A plate of warm pancakes appeared before her

"Umm, Ok? Commakus Pancakus!" Then was a small orb of light growing larger and larger and then a stack of 20 pancakes came into existence, teetering on the small dish. "Uh. Alex? I don't think I did the spell right. I did make pancakes, chocolate chip ones actually but there are like, 20 of them."

"You did do the spell right, you just need to focus more on how may you want." Alex explain to the new wizard. Selena closed her eyes and bowed her head, focusing on the dish of pancakes floating in the air. Then one by one the pancakes went poof, dispersing in to the air. When Selena opened her eyes again there were only four left on the hovering plate.

"Wow. Nice job. Anyway I'll show you more tricks later. Now we have to rehearse for tonight's concert."

"Right. Now here is the line up for the songs. First I'll go out and welcome everyone then I'll sing One and The Same with Demi then Cruella De Vil. Then I'll go backstage so that I can have a 'costume change'. While I'm 'changing' Demi will sing Catch Me. The you will come on and sing Falling Down then I'll come out at the end and we'll sing Naturally together. Then we both go backstage and Demi will sing Trainwreck and then Joe Jonas will come on and Demi and him will sing Make a Wave."

"Wow you have alot of guest singers. Ok then we both go on and belt out Tell Me Something I Don't Know. Then we touch up for Magic and thank everyone for coming. The we tell everyone who has backstage passes to come to the left side of the stage for their back stage tour. Then we go home like nothing happened." Alex finished reading off the line up.

"Exactly right. So after your parents find out about me being a wizard do you think they would let me take wizard lessons with you and you brothers?"

"Selena, remember that they aren't really my brothers. But yeah I could ask them tonight because they are the only ones with backstage passes right? Justin will die when he hears about this!"

"So lets get practicing. You need to do your songs more than I do so you get in the sound booth and read the lyrics off the paper."

"Selena, sister dearest, your really do under estimate me don't you? I know all your songs off by heart because Justin sings them 24/7 everyday of every year. But I'll sing anyway."

"Ok, put on your headphones and on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

The music for Falling Down filled the trailer as Alex started to sing the words that went with the song.

**Sorry if it's a little short. If I did the oncert in this chapter then it would be way too long. The spell translated means '**_If I am who I think I am then let me use my true families power to find my twin. I would like to use the power of the Princess's of the Universe to find my other half. Show her to me! Show me my twin!_**' It is in Italian. I couldn't think of any spell that was better. The links to the songs are on my profile, some are the music videos but some of them don't have videos so are just the lyrics. I might not be doing so much on It Started With An Ornament as much until this story is about the same amount of chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and to everyone who has added it to their favorites or alerts list!**

**Talk to you next time I update!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**


	4. Paris Bonding

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**I don't own WOWP, only the plot.**

After practicing all morning with her newly discovered twin Alex drove home, thinking about how to tell her parents she knew the truth about her adoption. She felt different about her magic, it was now buzzing through her veins and she could feel it every second. She could feel the energy of her power trying to break free, trying but not succeeding. When she arrived home, she parked the Porsche and ran up to the apartment above the sub shop.

"Mom? Dad? I'm back!" Alex yelled into her home of 16 years. She waited but there was no reply. Then she saw the note on the kitchen bench.

_**Alex, sweetie,**_

_**Have gone out to get groceries, Dad is in the**_

_**lair waiting for Justin and Max to get back**_

_**from their 'adventure'. Should be back before**_

_**4:30pm. Have closed the shop for now but will**_

_**reopen when your brothers get back.**_

_**See you when I get back,**_

_**Mom **_

"Damnit! I have to tell them together without Justin or Max overhearing! Oh well it can wait till Mom gets back. I'll go down and do some more research in the lair.' Alex runs down to the sub shop and runs through the kitchen to the fridge door. She starts to activate her magic but the door swings open before she can place her hand on it. 'Huh. Weird. I always have to put my hand _on _the door for it to open into the lair.' Alex thought abut it but then dropped it. "Dad. There you are."

"Oh, hey Alex. Did you have a god time shopping? Did you find suitable outfit for tonight?"

"Yep. And I must say so myself it is amazing. I'll show it to you later. Where are Justin and Max? Mom said that they were on an adventure."

"Yeah. Max learnt the spell to go to another planet and the temporary mind erasing spell in the same lesson and he decided to try them out. He sent himself to Mars and then did the mind erasing spell and so Justin has to search the whole of Mars and then bring him back. That boy really needs to learn a lot of things."

"Dad I can get them both back without leaving the room."

"Sure thing Alex. I'd just love to see you do that."

'So. Dad doesn't believe me. Well I'll show him what I can do.'

**ALEX'S POV**

I closed my eyes and pictured Justin and Max in the Russo lair. Then my mind looked over the surface of Mars until I saw them. I could feel the soft blue glow surround me and then I heard two large and heavy items dropping to the floor. I opened my eyes and sure enough Justin and Max were sitting on the hard wooden floor wincing in pain from the fall. 'Now to bring Max's memory back.' I locked eyes with Max and slowly went through all the memories I had of him. They flickered faster and faster through my mind and I could see realization in Max's eyes. Then his face lit up and he started to complain about his sore butt.

"Ok that was so stupid of me. Now I know to not transport myself to another planet and then use a memory erasing spell. Now where was that space cow?" Max wandered out of the lair and up to the apartment.

"Ok Alex. We are stepping up on your wizard training from now on. That was amazing!" Dad looked at me in a new light.

"Yeah, I know it was amazing. You can thank me later Justin." I smiled at his shocked face, spun on my heel and walked out the door.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

'Ok. Alex did not just do that. She only ever uses her magic for pointless things like pancakes and fashion. And for getting away with things at school. And where did she get all that power from?'

"Dad? Did Alex just Bring Max and I back from Mars and restore his memory without saying a word or leaving this room?"

"Yep. I'm so proud of my baby girl. She's growing up to be a great wizard. She has a huge amount of power in her. She's discovering herself!" Dad gushed about my little sister, the one who has always managed to beat me at everything. But I wouldn't let her beat me at becoming the family wizard and getting the family power.

"Justin, go find Max and Alex. You need to reopen the sub shop. It's nearly time for the lunch rush. Then you can go and get ready for the concert tonight."

"Sure thing Dad. Sure thing." I said with my jaw clenched. I stalked out of the lair, up the stairs and down the hall. As I passed Alex's room I saw her dancing around in her 'new' clothes. She was singing Falling Down and dancing around her room. 'She doesn't mean to be better then me. She just has more magic than me and can control I better than I can. I should stop trying and just let her win the competition ad get the wizard powers.'

"Come on Justin! Cheer up!" Alex shouted out to me as she spun past, hair flying.

"Did you just answer a question I asked in my mind?"  
"Yep. Come on Mr. Mopey! Dance with me!" She reached out and grabbed my hands, pulling me into the dance.  
"So why are you so happy?" When I asked this question she stopped dancing.  
"I'm happy and sad."

"Why?"  
"I can only tell you part of why I'm happy. But I won't. You can find out tonight. Come on lets go design you a Selena worthy outfit."

"But you said-"

"I don't care what I said what I say goes."

"Huh? But-"

"I'm playing with you Justin!"

She dragged me to her wardrobe and opened the doors. Then she parted the curtain of clothes and walked through the back wall. 'How on Earth? That's an outside wall! She just fell out of the building!' Then her head popped back through the wall.

"What, are you scared? Come on!" She grasped my hand and pulled me through the wall. For a second I was free falling and then for the second time in an hour I landed on my butt on a hard surface. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at an Alex themed Fashion Studio. It was totally crazy the was no pattern on the wall just random shapes and swirls. There was color everywhere you looked. One wall was a huge corkboard covered with pieces of paper with designs drawn on them. Some were casual, some formal but all of them were Alex. I turned around and saw a huge wardrobe with the doors wide open. There were rows and rows of clothes, shoes and accessories, each with their own space. Then I saw the balcony. It was silver and had no pattern to it, just a never ending maze of swirls. I walked over to the balcony in a daze and when I reached the rail the noise hit me. I looked over the edge and saw racks of clothes. Then I saw the people. There were tens of them, all looking through the clothes. I heard someone walking up next to me and turned to see Alex walking up next to me with a smile on her child like face.

"Do you like it? It's where I come when I need time away from home."

"Alex? Umm, where exactly are we?"

"Oh. We're in Paris. In my very own boutique to be specific."

"You have your own boutique in PARIS?" I looked at her like she was a mad man.

"Yep. And I'm a famous fashion designer. I design all kinds of clothes and people can mix and match them to create their own personal style."

"Alex. You're 16 and have your own famous fashion line and boutique in Paris. You know if you don't win the wizard competition then you obviously don't have to worry about your life and money afterwards. Now you were going to make me a Selena worthy outfit for tonight."

"Right. Come over here and stand still. Don't move." She guided me to a random spot on the floor and walked over to the huge desk picked up a pad and pencil and started to scribble something down.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stand there like I told you to, don't move or talk." She commanded me.

"But-"

"Shut ya yap trap or I will!" she threatened me and then started talking to herself. "One second, Done! Now to see if I have the clothes already made." Sh moved over to the wardrobe and began flicking through the hangers. "No, no, no, no, no, yes, no, maybe, no, no, no, no, no, yes, yes. Shoes. No, no, no, no, no, yes. Accessories. No, no, no, yes. Here Justin go into that room and put these on." she threw a pile of clothes at me and pushed me into the room.

**END POV**

While Justin was changing Alex sat down at her desk and began to sketch new clothing designs. She drew fantasy dresses for princesses, she sketched out tiaras and crowns for royalty. Her design for a princess's wand was nearly finished when she heard Justin open the door. Alex stood up and walked over to him nodding her head in approval. She had dressed him in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Over the shirt he had shrugged on a pale blue zip up hoodie. His feet were clad in white skate shoes with different shades of blue stripes. Hanging around his neck was a silver chain with Greek letters. It said: _**μάγος**_.

"What does the necklace say?"

"It means Wizard. And before you ask yes I can speak and read Greek. I know pretty much every language."

"When did we learn that?"

"_We_ didn't. I did. I was bored so I studied every night. I have a necklace just like that one. But it doesn't say wizard. Instead it says _**πριγκίπισσα**_. And no I'm no going to tell you what it means, your just going to have to find that out by yourself. Now we have to go back home before the lunch rush." Alex told Justin. "Now go and get your other clothes while I get us a way home. Go go go!" Alex pushed him in the direction of the dressing room he used before. Once he was out of sight she turned towards the wall and muttered something under breath. When the spell didn't work she started to glow her soft blue light and put one finger on the wall in front of her. A line ran out from her finger in a spiral until it was a meter across. As Alex pulled her finger way from the wall she heard a gasp from behind her. Justin had just come out from the changing room and saw Alex creating the portal. Then he realized that wizards can't create portals. They just transport them to where they want to be. When Alex realized that someone was watching her. She spun on her heel to see Justin staring at her in awe.

"Come on Justin. Lets go home, get Max and reopen the sub shop." Alex told the stunned boy. She grabbed his hand and walked him towards the swirling blue portal. He had the same sensation as before, free falling in to nothing and then the ground came up to meet his face.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! That hurt! Alex? Why do you never get hurt?"  
"Practice Justin. Practice, years and years of it." She walked down to the shop with the 18 year old wizard following her.

**So Justin knows that something is up with Alex. Did you notice that I never called Justin Alex's brother or Alex Justin's sister? Congrats if you did! I didn't know if wizards could create portals but out of all the episode that I've seen they haven't. I just wanted to put in a chapter of Alex Justin bonding. Alex is beginning to test out her magic more and more. Alex's Greek necklace means Princess. If Alex can create portals but wizards can't then is Alex a wizard with extraordinary powers or is she even a wizard at all? All will be answered.**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**

**P.S. I am so proud of myself! Two chapters in one day!**

**P.P.S Have posted video links from last chapter on profile.**


	5. Not a Wizard

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**I don't own WOWP only the plot.**

Justin knew there was something Alex knew that he didn't. There always was. But this time it was different. It was bigger and he wanted to know. And he would find it out. He would ask his dad. He would know the one part about why she had been so happy in an hour. And he would meet Selena Gomez! He put on the clothes that Alex had given him and looked at the silver chain. She knew him so well. She knew everything about him, yet she was a huge mystery. She was so free and careless. He was the elder brother. He loved his siblings and they loved him in their own unique way. Alex teased him constantly and Max was just Max. Alex had a special bond with Justin and he liked it. It was what kept him protecting her, from other boys and from herself. He would find out what secret she was keeping from him and why.

While the Russo family were picking out concert worthy clothing Alex was texting Selena.

_**Hey Sel, Hve news.**_

_What? I found out I can walk thru things whn I wnt 2._

_**Kool. I can do master spells wthout saying anyting nd cre8 portals. Thers a catch tho.**_

_What! Tell me!_

_**Wizards cn't make portals. I hve a feeling tht we aren't wizards all.**_

_If we aren't wizards thn wht r we?_

_**I don no... when I do my magic I glow blu. U?**_

_Green. Da same colors in da spell._

_**My 'rents' and 'bros' are ready. C u ther.**_

_OK Bye twin._

Alex put her cell in her bag with her jacket, put her final touches of lip loss on, looked at her reflection and walked down to meet her 'family'. She swiped up the tickets, backstage passes and the keys to the Porsche and went to walk out the door.

"One second young lady. Where do you think you're going?"

"Mom. I'm driving myself to the concert. I don't want to make my entrance with those... things!" Alex exclaimed looking at Justin and Max. Justin was staring into space, no doubt dreaming of him and Selena while Max was still looking for his Space Cows.

"Oh right. I see you point sweetie. Just give us our tickets and passes so that you can go in by yourself without them annoying you." Theresa told the girl.

"Thanks Mom. I'll see you guys later." Alex ran out the door, slamming it behind her. The slam brought Jerry up from the sub shop.

"Was that Alex?"

"Yes. Jerry, do you think we are doing the right thing by letting Alex meet Selena? I mean if they are reunited then there will be grave danger for everyone, even mortals."

"Yes I know, but if we don't then the evil will rise anyway and there will be no one to stop it."

"But Alex is my baby girl and I don't want her hurt!" Even Theresa's worriedness couldn't distract Justin and Max from their activities.

"Theresa. Alex isn't our daughter, you know that. I'll tell her about the Royals and her adoption tomorrow. Then she can get in touch with her true powers and not the ones that were given as I disguise. She needs to know that she isn't a wizard."

**Sorry about the short chapter but I couldn't think of anything to write. So we know that Alex isn't a wizard and her parents knew everything all along. Some of Alex and Selena's powers include the ones mentioned in the texts as well as invisibility and **


	6. Double Up

**CHAPTER SIX**

**I don't own WOWP only the plot.**

Alex heard the whole confession. 'I knew it. They knew the whole time! They had better have a good reason for not telling.' Now she knew the whole story, and she had a feeling that Max and Justin were just as oblivious as she had been. Alex pulled up at the Madison Square Gardens and slowly drove the fancy Porsche around to the VIP parks where the band members and opening acts and crew had parked their fancy and not-so-fancy rides. Alex saw a reserved park right next to the back stage entrance, and knowing that it was reserved for her by Selena she smoothly pulled the blood red European sports car into the single gap. She grabbed her bag and keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. She walked up the few steps to the door and pushed it open as the door swung shut she walked into the chest of Dane Forrest, the keyboarder for The Scene.

"Oh hey. You're Alison aren't you. You're singing with Selena in the concert tonight ay?"

"Yeah and my name is Alex not Alison and yes I am singing tonight. Can you tell me where Selena is?"

"Ah, yeah she's in her dressing room. Its over there. Go around that corner, turn left, take the second corridor on the right and it's the third door on the right. Good luck tonight Alex." Dane walked away leaving Alex standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Thanks Dane. So much!" Alex screamed at his retreating figure.

Alex meandered down the halls following Dane's directions. She saw the lime green door with Selena's name on a gold glittering star. She pushed the door open to see a bright and bold room full

of exploding color. The main theme was ocean blue and bright lime green. She had just set her bag down on one of the two silver barstools when she saw Selena sticking her had out of the walk-in closet.

"Hey. You're here. I need your help. What make-up should I wear with my dress?"

"Something dramatic like bright red lipstick."

"Hmm. That would work. Thanks Alex!" She ducked back into the closet.

"So Selena I have news about the magic thing. It seems that my 'parents' knew about everything. Me being adopted, me having a twin, me having special powers, you having special powers and neither of us being wizards. And Justin and Max know absolutely nothing. Although Justin maybe suspicious because I took him through a portal to my fashion boutique in Paris."

"Woah. You have a boutique in Paris?"

"Yeah. I can take you there sometime after the show."

"Thanks Ale! Now hurry up the concert starts in 10!"

"Right I'll text Justin to let him know that the star of the concert needed my spectacular fashion skills." Alex did just that. She pulled out her diamond covered iPhone and went to messages.

_**Hey Bro Sel needs my skilz to **_

_**gt red e 4 show. Tel 'rents 4 **_

_**me. I'll b backstage 4 da hole **_

_**sho, so dont xpect to c me in **_

_**da crowd. Wil meet u uys at **_

_**home afta sho is done.**_

She pressed send with her thumb and heard the beep to show that the message had been sent.

"You sent the text yet?" Alex's twin walked back into the room.

"Yup. And I just got a reply."

_OK wil do. Youl do a gr8 job_

_helpin er. Hav told 'rents nd they  
_

_paniked. Dont no y but must_

_b important. C u at home sis._

_Justin._

"Yup he's told them. Apparently they panicked when he told them I was helping you. They must know that you are my twin and they don't want me to find out their little secret they have kept from me my whole life."

"Alex. I know you're upset about your 'parents' lying to you about everything, but we have to get ready for the show and to tell your parents you know everything! So come on! You have to get changed! By the way love the clothes your wearing now! Can I wear them for one of my music videos?"

"Yeah. Sure thing. I like it. It's stylish and carefree at the same time. It was pretty cheap too. Only $243.99!"

"Wow. That is cheap. Now come on! Chop chop! Show starts in 6! Get changed You're on second!"

"Ok okay. Calm Sel. I can do magic remember? Observe. _With the clothes I brought for this show, make my hair, clothes and make-up make people go woah._"

Alex was surrounded by her pale blue magic and the clothes were pulled out of her bag were pulled into the vortex of swirling blue light holding Alex in mid air. When the blue glow dissipated Alex stood in the same place and position as before but now she was wearing the items of clothing that Selena had given her. Her hair was twisted into a complicated bun with not a hair out of place and had natural make-up lightly dusted over her face.

"Now let me do you. _ With this spell make the audience proud, use the chosen clothes and make the hair and make-up loud._" When the luminous green dust swirled into oblivion Selena was dressed in her black dress with her blood red tights and chunky heels. Her short hair was in tight curls surrounding her face and had natural make-up like Alex had but on her lips was blood red lipstick.

"Wow. Thanks Ale! I look hot!"

"**And now! The reason you all spent hundreds on tickets to this concert! The one, the only! Selena Gomez and The Scene!**" The last opening act had finished and it was time for Selena to shine.

"'The one and only!' How wrong they are! They forgot the secret act too! How could the be so stupid!" Selena laughed at the secret no one knew about.

"Now it's my turn. HURRY UP AND GET ON STAGE!" Alex grabbed Selena by the shoulders and pushed her onstage.

**SELENA'S POV**

Alex pushed me through the side door onto the stage and I saw all my fans that had spent hundreds on tickets. The floor was no longer visible, the stadium was so packed.

"Hey hey New York! Who's excited to hear my new songs!"

In response I got screams that nearly burst my ear drums. I looked over to where Alex was standing in the wings. She gave me a sneaky and mischievous yet believing and reassuring grin.

"So the first song I'm gonna sing is from my new album and it's called One and the Same and I am singing it with one of my best friends, Demi Lovato!"

Both: _Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la_

Selena: _You come from here, I come from there  
_Demi: _You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
_Selena: _We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
_Demi: _(Ever tell)_

Demi: _Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
_Selena: _Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
_Demi: _But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
_Both: _(LOL)_

Selena: _It may seem cliche for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
_Demi: _And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, _

Both: _Yeah yeah yeah!_

Both: _'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary_

Both: _You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!_

Both: _Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la_

Demi: _I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
_Selena: _When we write the same song in a different key  
_Both: _It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)_

_Selena_: _It may seem cliche for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
_Demi: _(Here I go again)  
_Demi: _And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!_

Both: _'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary_

Both: _You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!_

_'_Selena: _Cause we're one and the same  
_Demi: _We're anything but ordinary  
_Selena: _One and the same  
_Demi: _We're something more than momentary!_

Selena: _'Cause we're one  
_Demi: _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
_Demi_'Cause we're one  
_Selena: _(I think we're almost legendary)  
_Demi: _We're anything but ordinary!_

Both: _You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!_

Both: _Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_Demi: _La la la la la  
_Both: _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

As the band faded out Demi and I hugged each other to death.

"Thanks Demi! Now you will be seeing more of her tonight but now I am going to sing a solo song from one of my fave animated movies 101 Dalmations! So here goes! Hope you like it!"

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil_

_This vampire bat, this inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place  
Until Cruella, Cruella De Vil, yeah_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil_

_At first you think Cruella is a devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a rock_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil, yeah  
Cruella De Vil  
Look out for Cruella De Vil_

"Guys I'll be back but while I'm gone Demi here is going to sing one of her reasonably slow songs. See I told you she would be back! And here is Demi!" I gave the mike to Demi and walked over to where Alex was standing. "Hey. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I could hear Demi starting her song that was called Catch Me. It was one of her best songs I thought.

_Before I fall, too fast,_

_Kiss me quick but make it last,_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me,_

_When you say good bye._

**JUSTIN'S POV**

I am so grateful to Alex for scoring tickets and passes to this concert. Selena is my secret crush even though I would never admit it. Okay I just did but I will never say it aloud. Her best friend Demi is pretty hot too. Alex is back stage helping Selena get ready because apparently she needs Alex's fabulous fashion skills.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me_

The soft music the accompanied most of Demi's song hit its last chords and she re introduced Selena. I knew something was wrong when 'Selena' walked back onstage and was wearing Alex's new star bracelet.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Well her voice sounded the same. "This is another song from my new album and it's called Falling Down. So lets rock out! This is a really bouncy song so get dancing!"

_Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh... Oh... Oh, oh..._

_You walk and talk  
Like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles  
You don't need an invitation  
You spend your money  
You can get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction_

_It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
All of the ones supposed to be there for..._

_...you...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!_

_You're falling down, you're falling down... You're falling down_

_What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic_

_It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
All of the ones supposed to be there for..._

_...you...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!_

_Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya  
Smile for the camera, camera... (camera) Smile for the camera..  
Who's gonna catch ya?_

_You...! (you)_

_...you...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!_

_Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya_

She struck her final pose and looked out over the crowd. Her eyes connected with mine and I knew that it wasn't Selena. I could've sworn that I had seen the mischief I another pair of eyes. She winked at me and walked to the side of the stage. She held out her hand and I saw a feminine hand grasp it. As she walked back to the middle of the stage where the mike was waiting the crowd gasped in surprise.

There were two people exactly the same. The only differences were the length of their hair and their clothing. They both had the same satisfied glint in their eyes.

'So this is what Alex has been keeping as a secret.'

**So there you have it! I am so very sorry it took so long to update I have had to chose new classes and have had so much homework and along with my computer not wanting to charge and then my charger breaking I haven't really had mush time to write much stuff. I will try to get this story to the same length as my other multi chapter. If you want me to update that one as well send me lots of PMs and review lots so that I will update this one more until it is the same length. Thanks to all the people who reviewed before. Just so that you know, the songs and music videos if possible are on my profile.**

**Till I get enough annoying PMs and reviews to make me have to update,**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**


	7. Oh Right That Totally Random

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**I don't own WOWP only the plot.**

_**LAST TIME**_

_There were two people exactly the same. The only differences were the length of their hair and their clothing. They both had the same satisfied glint in their eyes._

_'So this is what Alex has been keeping as a secret.'_

**JUSTIN'S POV**

As Selena and Alex (I mean who else could it be?) walked towards the centre of the stage the crowd was filled with mutters and murmurs.

"Who is she?"

"She's a fake!"

"OMG! It's a CLONE!"

"CLONES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

Then one of the 'clones' stepped up to the mike and her voice flooded through the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" She, Alex I think, screamed. "We are NOT clones! Haven't any of you heard of identical twins? Yesh!"

"Alex. Calm down." Selena told the worked up girl. Then she took the mike of her twin and turned to the crowd. "What my twin here is saying is that we are identical twins. Our parents were killed on the night of our christening and so we were put up for adoption. Alex here was adopted by a regular Manhattan family while I was taken in by the Gomez family and became what you guys, my fans, see me as today. And now to this is a little song Alex would like to dedicate to her adoptive parents who are in the crowd. Then celebrate our reunion we will sing a little song that we think explains everything."

Alex reached behind her to grab the extra mike from Greg, the drummer. Then they sang.

Alex: _Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming_

Selena: _I hear it every day, I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

Both: _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Alex: _How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Selena: _Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

Alex: _Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing, the odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
More like one in a billion or one in a zillion_

Selena: _I hear it every day, I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

Both: _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Both: _How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Alex: _So here's the track  
_Selena: _Like Katrina make you work like machine  
_Alex: _And make 'em say 'I'm ready!'_

Selena: _Are you ready for it?  
_Alex: _Yeah, I'm ready for it  
_Selena:_Really ready for it?  
_Alex: _Yeah, I'm ready for it!  
_Both: _Let's get ready for this_

Alex: _I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy!_

Both: _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Selena: _How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Both: _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Alex: _How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

The band struck the final notes and the music faded away. Silence. Then the crowd went absolutely mental. They were cheering and doing wolf whistles. I have a strange feeling that they like Alex and Selena singing together.

"And now for the song that my twin Alex wrote herself!" Selena told the crowd.

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
_

Alex was singing like she truly enjoyed it. She looked like she was in heaven. Selena was singing but she was the background singer. Her soft voice wrapped itself around Alex's, making them both seem perfect.

_I never been awake, I never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
A lazy day in bed, music in my head  
Crazy music playing in the morning light_

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so_

_Another sunny day, and dreamin' far away  
Dreaming on my pillow in the morning  
Never been awake, I never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning light_

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so_

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
Never believe_

As the crowd burst into applause Selena and Alex took a final bow and walked off stage. The crowd yelled in protest once they had left. Then Alex ran bak onstage and took the mike.

"Now I know you guys want more, but it is time that we left you. Selena's new album will be out soon so please buy it and for a fact she does read every fan letter she recieves. And she has a shelf where she displays all her gifts from her dedicated fans like you guys. And one last message: Would everyone with backstage and VIP passes please come around to the side of the stage where my good bud Jono will escort you. Thank you." Then she disappeared backstage.

"Come on Justin, lets go meet Selena and her clone!" Max was extremely excited that there was a 'clone' in the same building as him.

As we pushed our way through the crowd to Alex's 'good bud' Jono, Dad kept on saying something to Mum. It sounded like he was comforting her.

"It's OK Theresa. She was bound to find out some time."

"But she never told us! We're her parents!" Mum was almost crying.

"Theresa, do remember that we aren't really related to her. We were just chosen to look after her, just like the Gomez family were chosen to look after Selena."

I was puzzled as to what they were talking about and then I remembered. Alex had just explained it. Or was it Selena?

"_What my twin here is saying is that we are identical twins. Our parents were killed on the night of our christening and so we were put up for adoption. Alex here was adopted by a regular Manhattan family while I was taken in by the Gomez family and became what you guys, my fans, see me as today."_

So Alex wasn't really my sister or Max's. She was really Selena's identical twin sister. How long had she known about this? This was a bloody huge secret to keep from your own brother. Wait, I told myself mentally, she isn't really my sister. If she was hiding this from me then who knows what else she will be hiding! I mean, she could've at least have told the big brother figure she has had her whole life!

**ALEX'S POV**

Well the news is out in the open now. I wonder how Justin and Max are taking it? They would probably be pleased that I'm not related to them in any way what so ever. And I wonder how Harper will reacte? OMG! Harper! I haven't told her anything! And she would really like to see my Boutique in Paris.

"Hey Sel?"  
"Yes?"  
"When do you want to see my boutique in Paris?"  
"As soon as possible! Your sense of fashion is _amazing_!"  
"Why thank you sis. I mean we culd go right now if you want, but I want to bring my other best friend Harper. She designs her own clothes too, even if they are totally random."

"Totally random?"

"She has a pretzel dress, put it that way."

"Oh. Right. That kind of 'totally random'."

"Yeah... So we could go right now and pick her up on the way?"

Selena agreed to my idea and I created a portal to the broom closet just out side Harper's apartment. I told Selena to stay there while I went and got her. I knocked on the front door leading to Harper's place and waited for the door to open. When I finally opened I was greeted by the confused face of Harper Finkle.

"Hey Harp."

"Oh. It's you... Hi Alex! What are you doing here?"  
"I wanna show you something. Tell you parents that you are going out for a bit and follow me!"

"O..OK." She turned in the doorway and yelled, "MUM! DAD! I'M GOING OUT WITH ALEX FOR A BIT! WILL BE BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT!" She then grabbed a reasonably ordinary jacket of the stand by the door and followed me after closing the door behind her.

"So. Where are we going?"

"Paris." I stated shortly. I pulled her into the broom cupboard before me and pulled shut the door behind me. "By the way Harper, I want you to meet my twin sister, Selena. Selena this is Harper Finkle."

"Selena? As in, Selena Gomez? You never told me you knew her!"

"Yes Harper. I know I never told you but I'm telling you now OK. Now grab a hand each and follow me."

"One more question Alex. Why are we going to Paris?"

Selena answered for me. "You'll se Harper. You'll see." Her voice was filled with mystery.

I rolled my eyes and leapt through the back wall of the cupboard. Even though Selena had a vague idea of what was going to happen she still screamed or laughed, I couldn't tell. Harper was just screaming her lungs out. The we were there.

I walked over to the silver balcony rail and waited for my friends to join me. I heard them step up next to me and saw them place their hands next to mine on the railing.

"Girls. Welcome to my Parisian Fashion Boutique!"

**Well there is another chappie! I wrote this one in a day! OMG! I am so sorry for not updating anytime soon! I will be updating regularly though. It is my NYR. Anyways, tilnext time!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**


End file.
